charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cal Lahey
"Control-freakiness never really bugged me." - Cal Caleb "Cal" Lahey is a whitelighter having History Caleb Lahey 1920 Appearance Caleb is a very handsome young man. * Hair: Cal has dark blonde hair that almost looks light brown in a certain light making him look a lot like his Dad. His hair is slightly curly and has been cut shorter though he used to have a mop of curly hair. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Cal is described as being a very tall and handsome young man with a lean, athletic and muscular build with large, deep-set blue eyes and pale white skin. He is tall at 6'2" inches tall. Cal looks exactly like his Dad, and has often been called the man's double. * Wardrobe: Ca tends to dress both trendy and casual. He has always tended to dress like most young men his age in simple t-shirts and jeans, and tends to wear casual-button down shirts and long sleeved shirts, but later starts to dress in a more trendy fashion, favouring designer jeans, cardigans, v-necks in shades of white, blue, and black, and black leather jackets with boots. He is also notable for enjoying to wear trendy scarves, a quirk that often causes him to be teased by Scott Trudeau. Personality Cal is compassionate, intelligent, athletic, and kind. He is seen as the more quiet, having grown up being a timid, shy young man, that quickly became work orientated once he was in the army and again as a whitelighter though after meeting and befriending PJ Halliwell he has began to enjoy himself and start to become more confident in his powers and his lifestyle as a witch. He is seen as being more selfless, loyal and compassionate and is often willing to put his family and friends above everything else in his life. He has also developed a very sarcastic sense of humor and can occasionally hold a grudge against people, especially when he feels that someone has wronged him; and despite supposedly being a pacifist he has a lot more fight within him often willingly doing anything and everything to save his charges, which also shows he has a bit of an impulsive streak in him as well with him tending to fight first and question later though he later starts to think things through more. Caleb is found to have a strong sense of self-preservation, and is also seen as being very blunt and honest which often causes him to respond to questions and statements in a harsh and/or tactless manner. He is also somewhat pessimistic, as evidence of his lack of optimism. He is also seen as being cheeky and even a little self absorbed when he wants to be, and develops a love fore culture and magic which is mostly because of his friendship with the younger Halliwells as well as PJ Halliwell. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. * '''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers ''' * '''Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Professional Life * US Army: At sixteen years old, Cal joined the US Marines wanting to serve his country as his father had done. He started out as a private and manged to build his way up into a Grade 2 First Sergeant before he was killed. Throughout his career Cal had managed to save quite a few people. * Whitelighter: In 1942 after having been killed whilst serving the US Army, Cal was given the chance to become a whitelighter and was one of the survivors of the attack on the heavens. Yet given the chance Cal decided to remain a whitelighter rather than moving up the ranks to an Elder although he was given more responsibility having been a member of the council in regards to Leo Wyatt as well as keeping open Magic school. Due to his impressive and long career as a whitelighter Cal became the whitelighter of the Halliwell children in 2019, it was whilst serving as their whitelighter than Cal fell in love with PJ Halliwell. ** Known Charges: PJ Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Trish Mitchell, Kat Mitchell, Mel Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, Hal Mitchell, Peyton Halliwell, '' '''Relationship' PJ Halliwell PJ is one of Cal's charges as well as his girlfriend. Having become her whitelighter when she was twelve, after the death of her Aunts and parents, PJ initially hated Cal doing anything and everything to have him taken off her family's case. Although due to his long and impressive career Cal managed to maintain his position as the Charmed Children's whitelighter even after the Charmed Ones came back to life. Throughout the years he had managed to create a bond with PJ and is one of the few people that occasionally calls her by her first name. However when she was fifteen she started to develop feeling for her. Cal quickly seemed to realize that PJ had feeling for him and had went to the Elders to be reassigned on the basis though Trivia * Cal became the whitelighter of nine members of the Halliwell family when he was 109 in 2019. * Cal is four years older than PJ's uncle Leo Wyatt. Category:Characters